


【影日】B612

by lvluobo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvluobo/pseuds/lvluobo
Summary: 舞台剧里的小王子有句旁白，说自己看出这花儿不太谦虚，可是她确实丽姿动人。后来日向回忆自己和影山的相遇，不知为何总是会想到这一句。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	【影日】B612

**Author's Note:**

> 童话出演的日向ver

老师没有选日向演王子。   
就算日向一口气挤到全班人最前面，高举右手站直直，老师也只是轻轻捏了一下他的脸，接着就把那个纸壳子做的王冠戴在了铃木的头上。   
分给日向的角色是最不起眼的村民，穿最普通的衣服，说最无趣的台词，从舞台上匆匆路过，连让人笑一笑都做不到。日向很不服气，回家和妈妈抱怨。妈妈抱着刚出生不久的小夏认真听完他的话，答复：“因为铃木君最高嘛，高个子的人能把长围巾甩得更好看。”   
日向才不想听到这种解释。“可是我想演王子。”他躺在地板上打滚。   
“世界上的王子也不是只有一位啊。”妈妈轻轻拍着小婴儿的胳膊，“铃木君演的是B612星球的王子，他只是来地球旅行一趟。而你负责的这个过路人，或许其实是地球上的王子也说不定。”   
“真的？”日向激动地从地板上坐起来。   
这有点像漫画书里的剧情一样，尊贵的王子掩盖身份混迹在普通人之中，忍辱负重。原来在故事角落掠过的村民也可以有这样伟大的事迹，日向陶醉过头，正式演出时走错方向一头扎进追光里，抬头挺胸挡在铃木面前。   
第二天老师看着晚会录像乐个不停，压根没办法板起脸骂他，日向便觉得自己无罪有理。放学他疯跑回家，踢掉鞋撩起裤腿去爬屋外的树，攀上树杈去后猝不及防和一只蹲着的黑猫打了个照面。日向伸手去拽黑猫的尾巴，黑猫伸手来挠他的脸，两个一起从树上摔下来，伤成平手。   
妈妈给日向蹭破的膝盖贴了创口贴，给猫咪擦伤的胳膊缠了绑带。他们泡在伤药的气味里并排坐在屋子廊下，看太阳一点一点沉下去，一道在妈妈的数落里反省。日向晃着小腿，偷瞄了一眼身边猫咪的圆圆脑壳，想，如果自己是地球上的王子，那这只黑猫可能就是那只等着被他驯养的小狐狸。   
只可惜他还没学会小王子的温柔耐心。放学回家，日向迫不及待去找猫咪，抓住它的脑袋热情分享自己买的小鱼干。猫咪烦得不行，炸着毛把被控制的新恨和初见时的旧仇一起算，扑过去和日向打架。   
过了几天，膝盖上的创口贴可以揭了，日向才懵懵懂懂想到应当温柔。现在还来得及吗？他跑到后院，看到猫咪正在舔毛，便轻手轻脚地在它旁边坐下。他们的伤都已经好了，相处过几天，不知道能不能算得上朋友。   
太阳每天西沉的样子都很像，但这次猫咪走了过来，跳到日向怀里，用湿漉漉的舌头蹭了一下日向的掌心。日向摸了摸它的脑袋，然后看到它矫健地蹿上了那棵他们相遇的树，在树影中闪身不见。   
它回去了。日向想。可能它也是哪里的王子。 

队内会议马上就要开始，日向抱膝坐在地板上，总觉得Samson教练今天看自己的眼神怪怪的。   
大家才刚聚着坐下，木兔还在和宫侑鸡同鸭讲地拌嘴。教练干咳了一声，明暗队长立刻转头喝止他们，让所有人安静。   
“我们接下来的赛程安排出来了，”教练翻开手里的资料，“11月，仙台，施怀登阿德勒的HOME GAME。”   
“阿德勒！”木兔跳了起来。   
日向以为自己也会像木兔前辈一样激动的跳起来，但这个动作仅仅停留在他空白的脑子里，并没有顺利传达到手和脚的肌肉。他急促地小口呼吸，悄悄捏着自己的指关节，察觉到Samson教练正穿过人群直直盯着自己。   
“这次我想试试用翔阳换奥利弗上场。”教练说，“阿侑，记得把你们的那个速攻再磨一磨。”   
日向懵懵懂懂地跟着喊“是”，一直到会议结束都没能彻底回过神。从初中那场比赛开始，他的人生似乎都在为这一天做准备，他一步步向这一天靠近，但当它真的变成一个可以倒数的日期时，又突然觉得很不真实。“我们真的要和阿德勒打比赛了？”日向转头向宫侑确认。宫侑拍拍屁股站起来，说：“对啊，你还是首发，开不开心？”   
当然开心，但脑子明白要开心，真实的情绪却不大对不上。日向点点头，又怀疑地问：“我们真的真的要和阿德勒打比赛了吗？”   
“真的真的真的。”宫侑故意模仿日向的语气。“诶，对哦，鹰队有小飞雄。”他忽然反应过来，“哇，Samson教练故意的吧。我和你打怪人速攻，小飞雄看见后会惊讶到失误吗？”   
“他不会的。”日向觉得没可能。   
“那可说不准，他又不是没失误过。”宫侑表情拧巴地“切”了一声，“以前青年队集训的时候，我们分组打练习赛，小飞雄一激动就把传球传成了给你的那种，光来和臣看到后表情都超级微妙——这什么表情，难道你之前不知道这件事？”   
“我没听他提过。”日向摇头，“我只知道他被说乖——”   
“乖？”   
“呃，不，没什么。”日向停顿了一下，又有问题想问。“侑前辈，真的吗？”他还是恍若梦中。   
“什么东西啊？”   
“11月，阿德勒。”日向不厌其烦地重复，“我们真的真的，真的真的要和他们打比赛了吗？” 

是真的。   
B612的王子是用纸壳子王冠扮出来的，猫咪的王子身份是日向瞎猜的，但这次这个国王不一样。没有什么潜藏背后、不为人所知的故事，他就是独裁的、凶暴的、货真价实的国王。第一次见面的时候，日向甚至看到了他的披风。两次。   
只可惜国王自己不大中意这个头衔。日向对此表示无法理解，明明国王比王子还要高一级，多帅。   
在此之前，日向偶尔会在家里一个人演戏。他喜欢设定出一个队伍陷入绝境的情景，拜托小夏帮忙抛球，再由自己跳起来狠狠扣下去。球砸在地上，日向在扬尘中单膝跪地，握着拳陶醉地念道：“多亏这时小巨人日向出现了，他就是球场上翱翔的漆黑之翼，森林之都的帅气王子——”   
类似的故事会发生在教室的走廊、体育场的角落或者家里的后院，每一天都有，就像小王子每一天都必须铲掉猴面包树的树苗。酝酿三年后，日向兴冲冲地奔向追光，闪亮登场，没想到第一幕就撞到真的国王，猝不及防吃了败仗。   
日向更没想到这个国王会是一个没人认领的二传手，浑身带刺，里外矛盾，一样猝不及防就和自己遇见。他孤身一人，只认识日向，所以日向可以大大方方地占有他，做他的小王子，没人来抢。   
影山打败了他。影山教他接球。影山在排球部楼下的走廊质问他，是不是到全国和世界他也会一样。国王一步步向日向展示自己的领土，日向才一步步跟着想到，原来除了起跳之外还有连接，还有全国，还有世界，还有许完诺就不能反悔的漫长几十年。   
这简直像个奇迹。日向听过太多人说“不可能”和“对不起”，语气直截了当，因为他们都默认日向翔阳无论什么时候都可以开朗、积极、什么都打不倒。这是日向在习惯猴面包树后头一次遇见玫瑰，他对日向各种各样的异想天开说“可能”和“可以”，接受日向少见的不阳光、气馁和嫉妒，然后无所谓地说：“我都知道，那又怎样？”   
舞台剧里的小王子有句旁白，说自己看出这花儿不太谦虚，可是她确实丽姿动人。后来日向回忆自己和影山的相遇，不知为何总是会想到这一句。 

训练结束，日向从背包里取出手机看，发现消息栏已经被新消息塞得满满当当。   
消息来自很多人，但最多的还是群消息，全部来自他们乌野同级五个人的小群。刷屏太快，日向连上滑看历史记录都费劲，只能迷茫地发了一句：“什么情况？”   
“总算出现了，当事人一号！”山口说。   
“祝您弑君战顺利。”月岛说。   
“日向！！！！！！！！！！！！！！到时候我们都会去看的！！！！！！！！！！”谷地说。   
他们这么快就都知道了。日向回复了一个“哦”字，打完字才后知后觉发现自己在笑。退出来再看别的消息，几乎都是来问同一件事。日向没有急着回，按好友列表往下滑，看到和影山私聊的那栏静若死水，一条新消息也没有。   
他知道影山不习惯分享自己的生活。高中的时候就是这样，星海前辈的“咚”起跳需要让日向学，所以他会说给日向听，至于宫侑前辈那个“乖宝宝”的评价，则是日向捡球时不小心从他和教练的对话里听到的。日向捏着下巴想了想，总觉得这时候主动去找影山就是自己输了，所以忍住没找他，反而去私聊山口。他问山口：“影山有说什么吗？”山口立刻回复他说：“没有，他还没出现过。”   
“不对，影山的事你干嘛问我？”山口忽然反应起来。   
这句反问的言下之意让日向一下子红了脸。他把还在震动不停的手机揣回兜里，拉高外套拉链，深吸一口气顶风跑出了体育馆。 

小狐狸说，世上有千万朵玫瑰花，正因为小王子为他的玫瑰花费了时间，才使他的玫瑰变得如此重要。   
日向觉得拿又白痴又大只的影山和娇弱的玫瑰类比对玫瑰来说很失礼，但他的确心甘情愿在影山身上花费最长的时间，高中三年每一天，从早到晚，还把未来都全部压上。这的确有用，刚开始影山如此凶暴和面目可憎，几天后却愿意托球给他，还和他说“明天我们会赢”。那天休息时喝水，日向偷瞄了一眼身边影山的圆圆脑壳，想，看来驯养影山要比驯养一只猫简单得多。   
后来升上二年级，冬天宫城下了第一场雪，他们因为争“谁能在雪地里跑得更快”动手打架，不小心弄歪了月岛的眼镜，被月岛各赏了一顿骂打包赶出体育馆扫雪。体育馆外天寒地冻，一年级的学弟们躲在门窗后看热闹，时不时发出窃笑，羞得日向想一头扎进雪里。   
“你们这帮臭小子！”他回头对他们挥拳，他们却笑得更光明正大。日向恼了，撞了下正在认真扫雪的影山示意他弯腰，用手挡住嘴巴小声说：“影山影山，你快去凶他们一下。”   
“凶谁啊？”影山不明所以。   
“当然是那帮一年级！”日向叉着腰抱怨，“可恶！看到我们扫雪一直在笑，一点都不尊重前辈！你快给他们点颜色看看！”   
“有么？”影山回头看向体育馆。   
日向知道影山压根没板起脸，他只是随便回头看了一眼，但体育馆里那些趴着的脑袋却立刻缩了回去，比街机里躲锤子的地鼠还快。“没有人在笑啊。”影山转回来说。虽然他本意没想嘲笑，却还是扎得日向的自尊心一阵刺痛。   
“嘁！”日向不满，拉高裤腿在影山扫出的雪堆上踩了一脚，留下一个“到此一游”的脏脚印。好不容易堆高的圆锥跟着塌下去一块儿，影山气得大骂了一声“呆子”，抡起扫帚猛抽向日向的小腿。   
日向吓得向后跳，却没来得及躲开。枝条带着雪粒扫在他裤子上，顿时又凉又痛。这可比扫雪刺激多了。日向揉了揉腿肚子，趁机从地上抓起一把雪向影山砸过去，挑衅地喊道：“吃雪吧你，臭脸国王！”   
影山正背对日向修复自己的圆锥雪堆。雪球嗖得飞过去，顷刻就在他毫无防备的后脑勺上炸出一团漂亮的雪雾。“唔！”影山摔了个趔趄差点跌进雪堆里。他捂着后脑勺回头，这回皱着眉，咬着牙，脸上是不打折扣的十二分凶狠残暴。   
“日——向——”   
日向才不怕这个。他对影山扮了个鬼脸，抢先一步扔掉扫把飞快地逃走了。   
雪早已经停了，影山追着日向狂奔，两个人在体育馆外的平整积雪上留下一圈又一圈没办法复原的黑色脚印，像要把这块宝贵的地方圈起来着重标记似的。散落在地上的雪块都被男孩子们的运动鞋一脚踩扁，日向兴奋地大声欢呼，觉得换由影山追向自己的感觉实在是爽到翻天。   
直到最后他们也没分出输赢，两个人都耗光力气，气喘吁吁地栽到雪堆里躺着。缘下前辈黑着脸说：“没扫好就别再进体育馆了。”无论谁求情都没用。影山和日向心虚到不敢吭声。月岛双手环胸站在体育馆的台阶上凝视着他们，冷漠地骂了一句“白痴”，接着就毫不留情地将体育馆的门关上，彻底不管他们两个的死活。   
日向穿的并不多，等运动的热情静下来，雪的凉意透过运动衫渗到背上，难免觉得有点冷。他拿冻得发红的手搓了搓脸蛋，仰面望着没有云的天空，说：“影山，我们讲和吧。”   
影山在旁边慢吞吞地应道：“哦。”   
日向爬起来，跳了跳抖掉头发和衣服上的雪，把之前丢掉的扫把重新捡回手里。影山躺着雪上没动，目不转睛地看着日向，鼻尖和耳朵都冻得发红。“我起不来。”他有点无赖地对日向伸出一只手。   
“我可不会帮你扫！”日向拽住影山的手把他拉起来。   
事实证明，只要闭上嘴别吵架，再离对方远一点以免肢体接触，他们很快就能把这点雪通通扫完。清理自己的领地让日向很满足，他挽起袖子站在几乎到自己胸口的雪堆前洋洋得意，迎面遇到一阵冷风，立刻冻得打了个喷嚏。   
“好冷好冷好冷。”日向抱住胳膊缩成一团。   
有什么热乎乎的东西从背后贴到了日向的脸侧，触感不细腻，像从前那只猫咪的舌头。日向瞪大了眼睛，半天才反应过来这是影山的手，手上的温度正飞快地消散在风里。   
“还冷吗？”影山问。   
日向回答不来。影山不是第一次用手碰他的脸，但以往都是死命用力捏或揉，从来没有这样温柔的时候。日向记得影山出来时明明戴了手套。这家伙如此爱惜自己的手，绝不会轻易让自己的手暴露在冷出冻疮的危险中。   
大概是他突然僵硬的身体让影山理解出了一个错误的回答，日向的背后忽然贴上一副温暖身躯。影山用胳膊半搂住日向，甚至大方地敞开外套试图把小一号的日向裹进去。这应该不是正常朋友该有的举动。日向脑子里一团浆糊。那则童话里飞行员似乎也抱了小王子，难道驯服一个人就会变成这样吗？   
“呆子，你应该多穿一点再出来。”影山轻轻将自己的下巴搁在日向头顶。他语气如常，让日向忍不住怀疑所谓氛围暧昧不过都是自己多想。   
“哦，哦……”日向不大习惯地应着。   
“光答应有什么用，你得真的做到才行。”影山甚至开始对他说教，“怎么样，现在暖和一点了没有？”   
暖和了。日向僵硬地点头。岂止是暖和，现在他简直热血沸腾，脸上火一样烧。   
“那就好。”影山迅速退后一步松开日向，重新把双手藏回自己的手套里。“我们快点回去吧。”他拽住日向的胳膊，像刚刚什么都没发生过一样拉着日向往体育馆门口跑。 

日向开始反思自己和影山相处的每一个细节。   
扣影山的托球，约定一起到世界舞台，对影山说“你为什么不能国王”……桩桩件件明明都是对的，就算重来一遍自己也还是会这么做。别人总把影山飞雄称作天才二传手，但在日向看来，他也不过是个普通人，甚至因为太笨拙不会说话，有时连普通人都不如。把影山比喻成玫瑰很失礼，但他的确像颗栽到日向面前才终于发芽的种子，会被风吹，会被虫咬，嘴硬脾气坏，偶尔需要日向英雄似的挡在前面做屏风。   
日向想起小时候那只受伤的黑猫，它一直等在家里，所以自己每到放学的时候就会提前感到幸福。现在每天早上，日向在舒服的被窝里醒来，想到晨练能打影山的托球，心里也会觉得幸福。驯服就是建立联系，而打排球需要联系，这样一环一环解释，似乎哪里都没错。日向试图说服自己：影山对我不一样是理所当然的，因为我们是打球的搭档，因为我驯养了影山，因为我是小王子。   
可是日向知道，这只能解释大概，没办法解释细节。细节是没办法囫囵吞枣的。影山之前买了极其少见的橙色运动裤，影山把自己宝贝的手指从手套中暴露出来就为了捂热他的脸，影山还不自觉抱了他。那种拥抱绝不是朋友之间的拥抱，没有人能比朋友超多的日向翔阳更清楚。   
下课时，日向转着笔靠在窗边走神，意外看到影山在楼下出现，应该是去买牛奶。日向没出声，看到影山打着哈欠往前走了几步，忽然回头望向这边，猝不及防和自己的目光对上。   
时间在这里断了一帧，于是他俩都卡壳得相当显眼。日向慌了：没打招呼而是默默凝视着影山的自己一定看起来很奇怪。但他又转念想到，三班在隔壁的隔壁，绝不可能找错，影山回头看自己的动作和角度如此习惯熟稔，他明明也是一样奇怪。   
小狐狸只说了驯养的办法，从没提过驯养的程度。日向脱手的笔摔到地上，啪嗒一下，卡顿的那一帧也就跟着翻了过去。影山错开眼神，放弃了自己的牛奶匆匆跑到楼里。日向隔着几层楼都能看到他耳朵通红。   
有个大胆到荒谬的猜想出现在了日向空白一片的脑海里。   
……难道他喜欢我？ 

其他人都不知道。   
日向觉得大概连影山自己也不知道，否则他怎么可能做到神色如常。   
到这时候日向才发现，原来绕开影山讲自己的生活有这么难。他包里放着排球，看到排球就会想到影山教他一传和拦网，想到影山为了他苦练那种强人所难的托球，想到影山对他说“你要追上来”。便当是等到中午和影山一起吃的，文具和字典影山借走过，就连讨厌的英语课和语文课他们也一起挂过科补过课。学校里的每一样东西都让他想到影山，每一件事情都让他感到幸福。   
最后日向决定按下不表。他怂了。   
这个秘密仿佛年糕拉丝一样拖着，拖到前辈们毕业了，他们一起升上三年级。夏天放暑假，影山家的大人们临时要出差，于是影山理所当然地背着行李住进了日向家里，力求和日向在骑车登山这件事上一决高下。   
早晨，他们骑着自行车一起从家里出发，路过商店街上正要开门营业的各式店铺，赶在温度变高之前强盗似的冲进便利店，买来棒冰咬在嘴里。   
“好热啊！”日向咬下一大口冰，把胳膊搭在自行车把手上大声抱怨。   
太阳已经高高升起，把路边的叶片照得像粼粼的水面。远处路面上的光影被烤得微微扭曲，嘴里的棒冰也更快化掉，变成额头背后冒出的汗星。棒冰的好处就在这里，不至于像雪糕一样黏住舌头。高温蒸得他们全身上下只剩下嘴巴清爽，他们因此迅速就把比赛的兴致抛在脑后，双脚悠哉游哉地踩着踏板，更像是一起出门郊游。   
日向懒懒地趴在车上歪头看影山，这家伙松了车把，正仰头把杯子里剩余的冰全都倒进嘴里，露出滑动的喉结。他身上背着一个包，车筐里还放着一个，车筐里那个是日向出发前耍赖皮丢过去的。日向总喜欢这样对影山无赖，影山虽然每次都在嘴上恶狠狠地反击，但最后还是会默默地全部纵容。   
这条路日向一个人骑车走过很多遍，身边有人陪着还是第一次。回想起来，烦遍朋友只为了讨几个托球的日子好像上辈子一样遥远，似乎在遇见影山之后，自己就已经渐渐习惯了前路明朗，做什么都有人陪。影山鬓角挂着的汗水被热烈的太阳照得闪烁刺眼，日向忍不住眯起眼睛，脱口而出问道：“你不去谈个恋爱吗？”   
影山一愣，拧着眉毛把最后一个冰块咬碎：“啊？”   
“呃，因为你毕业之后就要去俱乐部了吧，到时候会很忙。”日向硬着头皮说下去，“这可是最后的校园时光了。”   
“不需要。”影山迅速否决，不耐烦地甩手把空杯子扔进日向的车筐里，“你自己为什么不去？”   
“因为——”日向在脑子里努力搜刮合适的借口，“因为我毕业要去巴西，不能耽误别人……还因为，因为我得先打败你！”   
影山沉默了一会儿，问：“你真是这么想的？”   
起码后半句是。日向用力点头，脚下老旧自行车的链条跟着吱吱呀呀响。   
影山盯着日向看了一会儿，信了。“那你要快一点。”他错开日向的眼神，企图板起脸嫌弃，眼睛却隐隐有笑意。只要没发现自己在笑，影山的笑容就可以很好看。日向歪头盯着影山的侧脸，自行车轮胎在小石子上硌了一下，颠得他的理智也一秒失控。   
“影山，”日向问，“你是不是喜欢我？”   
影山脸上的笑意一瞬间全都凝固。   
他错愕地转头看向日向，手脚僵硬得像石头，下一秒就被踏板撞偏小腿，连人带车重重撞在路边的电线杆上。路边树上的蝉被他吓得一齐尖叫起来。日向赶紧刹车跑过去，蹲在影山面前紧张兮兮地问他有没有受伤。   
影山没说话，反而撑起胳膊往后挪了挪。日向看到他用愤怒生涩地捍卫自己，和高一时听到别人叫他“国王”一样狼狈难堪。   
这让日向无法理解：“国王”这个称谓明明那么帅，喜欢一个人的心情明明那么闪闪发光。他默默收回想扶影山的手，撑着膝盖站了起来，说：“要不先回家吧。”   
影山没有反对。他爬起来，拍了拍身上的土，单手扶起自行车跟在日向后面掉头。   
回到家里，日向问妈妈要来药箱，坐在廊下打算处理影山受伤的小臂。影山闹别扭不情愿，龇牙咧嘴地后仰，拼命要把胳膊藏在身后。日向气得在他头顶用力打了一下，不由分说拽住他的小臂扯到自己面前，拿起萨隆巴斯喷雾一阵乱喷。   
树上的蝉正在唯恐天下不乱地怪叫，此起彼伏，吵得人心烦意乱。日向低头不看影山，沉默地帮他清掉伤口上的沙石，抹好药，再把创口贴小心地平整贴上。大功告成后，空气里萨隆巴斯喷雾的气味散得只剩下一丁点，日向嗅着味道去找，潮热的呼吸不小心碰在影山的胳膊上。   
影山缩了一下，小臂上泛起一层鸡皮疙瘩。日向跟着抬头，看到影山满头是汗，嘴巴紧抿，整张脸都红得通透。   
他已经是乌野排球部的副主将，平时训人和布置事情都有模有样，这样孩子气的狼狈样子还真是好久不见。日向想。这么说来，他大概是真的很喜欢我。   
胸腔里的心脏咚咚跳个不停，几乎能把蝉鸣声都盖过去。“你现在要对你驯服过的一切负责到底。”日向对自己说。他松开影山的胳膊，鼓起勇气伸手轻轻扣住影山的手指，小声提醒道：“我是男的。”   
影山捏着日向的手指紧紧握住，说：“我知道。”   
自己拖了好几个季节的秘密，只用两句话就和影山统一了口径。日向犹豫了一会儿，慢吞吞地爬到影山面前，扶住影山的肩膀仰起头小心地吻他。   
可能因为对方是影山，别人眼里各种离谱的事他们都一起尝试过，所以日向的胆子才会格外大。影山僵硬地不敢动，日向就拉住他的手往自己短袖下摆里伸。他劝自己：“我已经和影山相处得没脸没皮，摸一下没什么可紧张的。”但当影山的手抚上他的腰时，日向还是立刻缩起脚趾，痛骂自己大错特错。   
影山又对日向的过分要求说“可以”。他总有那么多日向不愿承认的厉害之处，总能让日向觉得新奇。日向陷在床里，咬住枕头绷直脚背又松开，和影山一起大胆尝试。现在是最应该享受当下的时候，但日向却轻飘飘地想到了未来。和影山在一起的时候，他总会想到未来。职业，生活，曾经不敢想也没考虑过的细节忽然都变得可以由现在循迹。   
学校已经到处都和影山有关，这次竟然连家里也全部沦陷。日向觉得自己完蛋了，即使狠狠咬影山一口也没办法泄愤。 

但是如果被人驯服了，就可能会要哭的。   
毕业分别的时候日向倒是没哭，甚至因为知道影山肯定会等自己，所以挥手的时候格外潇洒。这股离别的后劲直到他到达巴西几个月后才泛上来，和其他的事掺杂在一起，难受到日向缩在角落真的掉了眼泪。影山比他先行一步那天是宫城当年的初雪，而这里甚至没有冬天。   
就在那段时间，某天田中前辈来了讯息，说自己要和洁子小姐结婚了，知道日向没法过来，但是给他留了座位。“我做到了！”田中前辈这样说道。日向忽然觉得某种程度上来说自己也在做一样的事，望着某个人的背影去追，把别人眼里无望的事磨到触手可及，只是前辈已经成功了，自己还在争取的路上。   
仅限两个人的神圣约定他十五岁时就已经做了。日向真心诚意对田中道喜，深吸了一口气，转头去私聊月岛。   
“什么事？”月岛的回复简短到日向隔着网络都能看出他不耐烦。   
“你有没有V联盟的消息汇总？”日向问。   
月岛干脆利落地秒回道：“没有。”   
问他就是个错误。日向气得把手机塞到枕头下，想着不如明天去问问木兔前辈或者五色，实在不行就去拜托研磨。总之别是影山。让影山帮这个忙会让日向觉得是自己输了。   
但等日向第二天醒来，他的邮箱里已经躺着一封新邮件——来自影山，没有主题，附件是一张长长的表格，所有队伍的名字、战绩、教练、队员、选拔方式，还有各位著名选手的特长，全都罗列在一起。   
陪练三年不够，还要赠送作战攻略，哪有这种Boss。日向震惊地发消息给影山，问：“这是你一个人弄的？”   
过了一会儿，影山回复：“月岛说你需要。”   
他在社交平台上的表现总是比他本人还要冷淡。日向撇了撇嘴，打字说：“谢谢，帮大忙了！”   
影山的回复依旧冷淡：“没事，反正我本来就有整理。”   
真不可爱。日向低头骂了一句“笨蛋”，放下手机去洗漱，却看到镜子里的自己正在傻笑。他觉得脸红，飞快整理好自己去做早餐，吃完后再去看手机，意外发现影山后来又发了几条新消息。   
“田中前辈和清水前辈结婚了。”影山说。   
第二句在几分钟后：“前辈说给我留了座位。”   
又过了几分钟：“就在你的位置旁边。”   
他打字没有这么慢，大概每次都为了能否吸引自己回复提心吊胆半天，然后才试探着发出下一句。日向捏着手机许久都没有说话，好像被蛇咬了一口的小王子，思念自己那朵远在B612上的单纯好猜的玫瑰。   
“我知道。”他最后回复道，“我也想你了。” 

日向吃完饭回家，在日历上圈出和阿德勒比赛的日期，然后抓了个抱枕窝进沙发里，开始一条一条回大家发来的信息。   
消息似乎是从木兔前辈那里传出去的，朋友们都来热烈恭喜，说“我们一定会来”，好像他和影山不是要打比赛而是要结婚了似的。日向咬着嘴巴打字打到手指都变僵，好不容易才全都回完，哀叫着仰面瘫在沙发上。影山那边还是毫无动静。日向把右边小腿架上沙发扶手，自虐似的揉了一通自己的短发，半天才鼓起勇气又主动点开他的对话框。   
“你在哪？”他打字问道。   
几乎在日向发出消息的同时，影山也发来了一句：“我在门口。”   
日向一愣，身体在脑子反应过来之前就开始行动，跌跌撞撞直冲向门口，连拖鞋也没顾上穿。他像要把门发射出去似的用力推开门，门外没有人影，只听到楼道里一阵匆匆下楼的脚步声。   
“影山？”日向不确定地喊道。   
那个逃跑的脚步声停了下来，犹豫片刻又急匆匆地往回跑。日向想追过去，刚胡乱把鞋套上，一个高大的影子突然裹着寒气冲了过来，停在日向面前。他头发凌乱，被笨重的棉服罩着，像冬天被彻夜大雪覆盖的松树。   
“你，”影山气喘吁吁，“你回来了。”   
“……哦。”日向轻轻点头，一时手足无措。   
影山没有再说话。他如释重负般舒了口气，突然向前一步伸手把日向圈进怀里抱住。日向还有一只脚后跟没塞进鞋里，趔趄了半步，却被影山的胳膊勒得更紧，好像生怕他再从自己面前跑走。   
走廊里的声控灯灭了，周围黑黢黢的显得更冷。冬天快到了。这样冻人的冬天真是好久不见。日向想起自己以前对影山胡扯，不谈恋爱是因为要去巴西，怕耽搁别人。他无比庆幸最终这个“别人”被证明是影山，这样自己耽搁多久都没关系，反正影山总会守在这里等。   
“干嘛啊……”日向无奈地拍了拍影山蹭在自己颈侧的脑袋。   
影山把脸更深地埋进日向的短发里，沉默半天才嘟囔着说：“怕你冷。”   
他还真是一如既往地不会撒谎。“胡扯，我才不冷。”日向揪住影山的头发，“你怎么知道我住这里？”   
“你给我寄的巴西纪念品，快递包装上有地址。”影山总算松开了日向，像什么事都没发生过一样端正地站直。“好，我先走了。”他语气如常，下一秒就转身要跑。   
“白痴吗！”日向赶紧挂在影山胳膊上，硬把他拖进屋子里。   
影山弯着腰跌进来，额头不小心磕到日历，立刻被那个红红的圈吸引了注意。日向莫名觉得羞耻，挡在影山和日历之间手忙脚乱地试着转移话题。影山敷衍地应着，很轻松就用一只手把他的脑袋摁了下去。   
“11月——”影山愣了下，低头去看日向的脸。   
别看了，我迫不及待标好日期，你特地跑来我家找人，硬要比的话还是你比较丢脸。日向咬着牙抬脚去踩影山的脚背，被影山捏住脑袋，推推搡搡一起摔在沙发上。   
茶几上的诸多摆件被连累得轻晃，碰在一起丁零当啷。日向在家里放了那么多远征的纪念品，有的甚至来自没有冬天的地球另一端，影山却一概不感兴趣，只专心凝视着他。曾经影山发来那样长的一张联盟名单，上面有各色各样打排球的人、各色各样的二传手，而其中每时每刻都在等自己回来的，大概就只有他一个。吻从日向的颈侧慢慢蔓延到小腹。日向眯起眼睛，想，我现在才刚刚在全国和世界的舞台登场，尚是别人眼里路过的无名小卒，却已经有一段主角的故事，有一个忠实的观众，这多了不起。 

日向洗了澡，浴室热腾腾的水汽蒸得像是冬天永远不会来，湿淋淋地挂在他的头发上。小王子在沙漠里找到一口井，他久别重逢后泡在浴缸里洗尘，都差不多。   
他和影山分开的三年里发生过许多值得抱怨的事，本来可以掰着指头清算，但当他真的再见到影山，这些发涩的回忆就都不值一提。十六岁的时候，日向当完球童回来，在宫城雪后的清晨遇到影山，心里也是一样的感受。他迫不及待想要同影山分享的只有那些明媚阳光，还有那些鼓舞他加紧追向影山的可爱的人，什么都闪着光。   
日向披上毛巾，发尖散出的水汽遇到快要入冬的室温，凝结成一缕一缕委屈一样转身就化掉的白雾。他把卫生间的门拉开一条缝，看到影山靠着枕头坐在壁灯下，手里捏着他放在床头的黑狼队玩偶，正对着它蠢兮兮地傻笑。   
这里有寒冷的冬天，凶暴的影山，还有值得期待的比赛。妈妈说的没错，他也是什么人的小王子。他去别的星系里游历一圈，长高了，晒黑了，肌肉紧实，带着好多奇奇怪怪的故事，像舍弃了从前那副躯壳一样脱胎换骨。 

日向冲出浴室，飞扑到影山身上。 

我回来了。


End file.
